


Need A Hand?

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [79]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ch. 108, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always needed a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Hand?

Fullmetal always seemed to need a hand.

Whether it was fighting the homunculi or saving the world, Edward Elric  _always_  needed Roy Mustang's help. Of course, there was one subject in which Fullmetal utterly failed in—women. But there was nothing to worry about, Mustang would lend his subordinate a hand with that too.

Sure, it had been clear from the start that the eldest Elric had been attracted to his mechanic for  _years_  now, but it wasn't until his recovery a couple days after the Promised Day that Mustang heard an actual admission from him. On accident.

He'd been bored as hell in his room and didn't want to disturb the sleeping lieutenant on the next bed over so he'd decided to take a break from all of the laying down and visit the boys a couple rooms down the hall. With Breda's help, the colonel made his way to the brothers' room early in the afternoon and stood just outside the door, about to announce his arrival by poking some fun at Fullmetal's height or short temper, or both, when he heard their discussion.

"What are you gonna do about Winry now, Brother?" he heard Alphonse ask innocently, though there was a sly undertone to his words.

At first, Fullmetal stayed silent, only a shaky intake of breath could be heard. "I… I wanna be with her, Al," Fullmetal said, sounding quite frank. Mustang could only imagine how flushed his subordinate must have been.

The colonel heard Alphonse chuckle lightly. "At least you've finally admitted it."

He heard Fullmetal reply with a quick, "Shut up."

It was then that Colonel Mustang decided it was his turn to give an opinion on the matter of the Fullmetal Alchemist and Miss Rockbell. "Yes, it's about damn time, Fullmetal. For a second I thought you'd never get the balls to do admit it," he chimed in with a broad smile. "Don't worry though, I will teach you everything I know about wooing a lady. You'll have Miss Rockbell swooning over you in a second, you'll see." He heard Breda and Alphonse snicker, reminding Mustang that he had an audience. "You should be very thankful _I'm_  always here to lend you a hand, Elric," he finished with his best grin.

Mustang wished he could have seen his face, after all, he swore Fullmetal's yells of fury rattled the entire hospital building.


End file.
